The Auxin - Chapter 1 - Word on the playground
by T.J.P.2
Summary: Kids are always intrigued by whats new in the world of technology, but what happens when one game caused the death of these children? what does the game want and is it really causing these deaths?


The Auxin – Chapter 1: Word on the playground

I don't believe in urban legends it's a waste of energy and time that can be used more efficiently elsewhere but the ones I am talking about are the ones kids either make up to either grab attention or use it to gain reputation in school like it matters, but the point is there are some urban legends that are real and this one came from a video game console. If you want to understand keep reading because this is one hell of a story.

August 18th * * * * - August 19th * * * *

Friday night, a group of kids my age laughing till they were breathless but one kid was really starting to act weird, some say he was the shy and not chatty type of person but he was really social this time and since he was the host of some unknown night activity it didn't seem too hard to understand why but here's where things get a little unexplainable. The kid who hosted this event really had something going for this night since he told them to not say anything about what he was about to show them and so they agreed , they were known to be naïve and intrigued easily so it didn't matter at all what was coming out of this.

As the host came back he showed them his Auxin, one of the most powerful consoles on the planet. The kids where amazed as to how he could afford it so quickly and only 2 weeks after release, but as obvious as it may seem they didn't ask they just wanted to play and so they host started to become more out of place as some of the attendants wanted to play the new arms at combat or what was popular at the time but he only brought out one game and that game was Ace – The Return.

Side note – For all those wondering Ace was a popular mascot for the company Technic and they hadn't had an Ace game in years so the kids where quite confused to hear as why he brought out a game that their grandparents played.

He wasn't in the mood to give a lecture about why the game he had was the one he chose but he shortened the story to his dad wanting to relive the nostalgia with his son and that was the main reason the Auxin was purchased for him. As the kids were laughing and mocking the host he proceeded to put the game chip into the console and from there they started to play. It was noticeable that the idea of a game of a mascot running around through creative lands was a little odd but the graphics and new feel of the Auxin was incredibly satisfying and kept the kids wanting to play more but they soon noticed as they played the game there were secret items , sort of key shaped called Paths and if all 10 were collected the rumoured ' secret ending ' would be unlocked so they did try to pursue this path but as the night progressed one of the kids was becoming more sick but sort of less alarming such as a cold and a few coughs so he decided to leave while the other called him vulgar insults like ' pussy ' or ' weak bitch ' , but that didn't get to him.

The day after the group of children really started to hit it off they became an actual group and they were hooked to be the first in school to beat the Ace game and unlock all the ' Paths ' , but as the day they progressed they recognised that the kid who left early was nowhere to be found and as they were coming to the conclusion that he was just having a sick day or faking to not go to school they were called to the headmasters office to which they were greeted with an angry middle-aged man looking at them with strong eye to eye contact.

One of the kids asked 'look I don't know what other people said but we didn't do it' with the other complaining that they were always blamed, but the headmaster snapped with a long and loud 'QUIET '. The group of children easily stayed put and listened to their headmaster to which he told them 'I've heard that you kids were having a good time at ****'s house and whether this is my business or the police departments that child that left had a serious migraine that night and later that night was found on the floor of his room with his eyes at that back of his skull because of a stroke in the brain area '. The kids were frightened, he said he was okay and was just having a cold but he was having serious problems. The headmaster continued ' I don't know what could have caused it ,but I want everyone one at a time to explain the events of that night because that child might be in serious danger.

After multiple interviews the children were let off and the only thing the school knew was that after a few minutes of playing the Ace game on the auxin he left. After that they were targeted by other kids in the school but something that really got to them was kids on the playground mimicking some of Ace's quotes but in a bad way such as ' Ace says to never have a stroke when playing' , ' run in the right lane and don't get a migraine'. As a week of insults and insane rumours the group decided to play the game and just forget what is happening as the Auxin was to memorizing to think of anything else and to make things easier to forget they found one of the ' Paths ' and with that are 1/10 closer to getting the secret ending and as they celebrated the kids that had a stroke was pronounced dead just a few moments after because of the blood clot being too hard to either expand and start the flow or remove being too close to veins that would kill him quicker.

You may be asking where I come into this, how I fit in well I don't exactly fit into the story at the beginning but I will explain how one of the most forgotten mascots of all time became the talk of the fucking town in a month and a half and it isn't a good story.


End file.
